1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video signal distribution device having operating elements and a control device for evaluating the operating state of the operating elements and for forming a video output signal from a multitude of video source signals in dependence upon the operating state, said video output signal being made available at an output of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, media events are recorded by a multitude of television cameras so as to be able to show the event from different angles and distances. Moreover, single scenes can, for example, be repeated in slow motion or provided with trick effects, etc., by means of recording apparatuses, effect apparatuses and other additional apparatuses. A selection must be made from the multitude of the video source signals which are available in this way, this selected video source signal, or the video mixing signal composed of a selection of the video source signals available, being passed on to a user.
Particularly because of the new media fields created by the admission of private providers, it has now become a need to supply different providers of one and the same media event with different video signals.
It is an object of the invention to make different video output signals available to a multitude of clients in a possibly simple and low-cost manner.
This object is achieved in that the video signal distribution device comprises a storage device for storing an assignment prescription for assigning at least a second operating state to each evaluated operating state, and in that the control device generates at least a second video output signal in conformity with the second operating state predetermined by the storage device, and makes said second video out put signal available at at least a second output.
The use of a stored assignment prescription provides the possibility of operating a video signal distribution device in the conventional way, in which it is reliably ensured, with reference to the stored assignment prescription, that the video output signal, which is composed for a certain client, is exclusively composed of the video source signals assigned to said client. The assignment prescription may take, for example, the different utilization rights of single clients into account. In so far as the person operating the video signal distribution device selects a video signal for which a client has no right of utilization, the respective client may be assigned a substitution signal according to his right of utilization. The main advantage of the solution according to the invention is, particularly, that the distribution of the video signals to a multitude of clients by means of only one video signal distribution device can be performed without additional numbers of operating personnel.
These and other aspects of the invention are apparent from and will be elucidated with reference to the embodiments described hereinafter.